1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical bed and, more particularly, to a motorized bed available for a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional medical bed comprises a bed body and at least one driving device connected with the bed body. The bed body includes a base frame, a fixed frame fixedly mounted on the base frame, and at least one movable frame pivotally mounted on the base frame and movable relative to the fixed frame. The driving device includes a hydraulic telescoping mechanism pivotally connected between the movable frame and the fixed frame of the bed body to drive the movable frame relative to the fixed frame, and a drive motor connected with the telescoping mechanism to operate the telescoping mechanism. Thus, when the telescoping mechanism is operated by the drive motor, the telescoping mechanism is expanded outward or retracted inward to drive the movable frame to move upward or downward relative to the fixed frame to adjust the angle between the movable frame relative to the fixed frame. However, when a human body is accidentally disposed between the movable frame and the base frame during the downward movement of the movable frame, the drive motor will not stop moving, and the movable frame is still moved downward by operation of the drive motor. In that case, the human body is easily jammed between the movable frame and the base frame.